The present invention relates to a sound-deadening device of the type used in the feed tubes of a machine to cushion the impact of bar stock against the interior surfaces of the feed tubes as the stock is rotated within the tubes during operation of the machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a sound-deadening device of the type which is telescoped in a feed tube with the bar stock being telescoped through the device so the latter serves to resiliently cushion the impact of the rotating stock against the interior surface of the tube. One device of this general character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,630.